1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a single-pole stand, known in the art as unipods or as monopods, used to support optical equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand, as such, adapted to receive and support a video camera and further having motion absorbing elements to stabilize the camera to eliminate jumping and jiggle of the recorded picture.
2. Background Discussion
Professional and amateur photographers, alike, have been plagued with the problem of maintaining stability of the camera while taking photographs. Advancements in technology have ushered forth sophisticated video cameras, auto-focussing and auto-control cameras, and the like. With such technological advances, cameras and camera equipment has become increasingly sophisticated.
The video camera operator, in particular, faces challenges pertaining to the recording of real-time images. Herein, unintentional movements during filming ranging from muscle twitches to breathing result in low quality images. Unsteadiness in a recorded picture is a problem that has been addressed in the prior art in various ways.
The patent to Embra (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,785) discloses a mount for use with cameras in locations with excessive vibrations such as helicopters. Embra solves this problem by providing a vibration-damping mount having resilient means between the support tube and frame, as well as a piston arrangement, to thereby inhibit downward movements, thus absorbing vertical vibration. The patent to Richards (U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,549) discloses a vertically adjustable floor support stand, having adjustable tripod legs, for attachment to a conventional camera uni-pod. Richards aims to address compactibility and convenience by having easily foldable legs which are automatically extendable to operative spread configurations. Richards does not address the problem of isolating the camera from external movements.
Acker, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,859) provides a camera support and stabilizing device for isolating operator movements from the camera. A pivoting joint is employed between a handle and the camera to allow free tilting of the camera without free rotation of the camera. Further balancing means are included with the provision of struts that allow for improved roll stability. Acker primarly addresses rotational and lateral movements which may be compensated for amateur photographers by floating the center of gravity of the assembly atop a pivot point. However, counterbalance issues are not addressed with Acker, as it lacks the teaching of vertical weight distribution as with the present invention.
O""Farrill, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,306) discloses a support foot for a monopod for still and video camera use. This patent provides a flat base which attaches to the lower end of a monopod forming a foot, providing for a still or video camera mounted on the upper end of the pod. The support foot is pivotally attached and offers a flat platform extending toward the photographer. However, the focus of this patented invention is the primary use of the foot, as O""Farrill discloses that the placement of the user""s foot on to the surface of the support foot is enough to provide substantial stabilization. This patent teaches away from using hands to hold the camera steady.
The patent to Lewis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,160) discloses a permanently affixed platform for isolating a camera from angular motions of a supporting structure, such as a building or vehicle. Angular adjustment arms are employed to steer the device such that angular movements are progressively accommodated for. Lewis provides a complicated system, replete with circuitry for isolating angular motions of the supporting structure.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for stabilizing recorded images by eliminating camera movement and overcoming the shortcomings presented in the prior art. While the above devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mono pod device capable of absorbing shock and providing counter balance, and further having an aiming arm with a remote control. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices for stable mounting of optical equipment now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved device for mounting such equipment in a less complicated manner.
As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved device for mounting camera equipment which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved device which can be used to reduce jumping and jiggle in a recorded picture via a hand held unipod. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need as described below.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a less complicated monopod camera support device.
It is also on object of the present invention to provide a monopod which is hand-held and has remote control with a panning handle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a monopod camera support with a handle that is spring-loaded to absorb unintentional movements made by the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monopod camera support with a counterbalance assembly that accommodates for inclines or uneven surfaces and stays level during recording.